A Daddy Complex
by LittlePrincessNana
Summary: Lucy has an issue. She likes older men, they fill the void left by her own father. What happens when she starts crushing on a certain Crash mage in the guild? Will she have the guts to admit it? A smutty LuDarts One Shot


**So…I have been having a brain cramp on Sound Pod on Shuffle and this little idea just kind of popped up. Figured I would put it out for my wonderful friends in the Crack Liberation Army. You ladies always inspire me hehehe.**

**So, here is a LuDarts one shot. Serious lemon warning. If you're under 18, I would suggest you do not pass go and do not collect the one hundred dollars.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail…for if I did, I'd build a playground with the beautiful men contained there in.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Daddy Complex<strong>

"Lu-Chan, you're kidding right?"

I glanced over at my best friend and gave a shrug of my shoulder. I don't know why it's so hard to comprehend. Ok, no. I get that it's probably a little shocking. I mean, he isn't exactly the most likely candidate. He's older and definitely NOT the dating type. Some of the girls in the guild have actually admitted to thinking he's creepy. But I just don't see it. I like that he's older. I like older men. They're more comfortable and know their way around a woman's body. "No, I'm not."

Levy blinked as she studied me, probably trying to figure out if I was running a fever with this fit. I could see she just didn't get it. I probably shouldn't have said anything but GAH! I had to tell someone. It's been killing me to not just get it off my chest. I figured if I got it out, I could avoid the whole near disaster that the crush could cause. Cana would kill me. Erza would kill him and then me. Mira would scream about babies before going she-demon on everyone. Natsu…Gray…everyone else? We'll just say they'd all have a litter of kittens before checking me into the nearest psych ward.

"Why? I mean…" I saw her pause and glance across the guild hall before she turned back to give me that same crazy expression. "He's old enough to be your dad and…well…that's kinda weird."

I chuckled at the response and let my eyes wander over to where he was propping the bar up. Maybe I should be repulsed by my own thoughts but I'm not. I can't count the number of times I've wanted to run my fingers through his auburn hair or undo the clasps that held the tattered and weather beaten cloak that always draped over his tall frame. I often wonder what he smells like. Mavis I can only imagine it's all man. Just thinking about him touching me or feeling his stubble against my skin…yea, I'll have to change my panties…again.

I struggle to rip my gaze away from him, pushing the thoughts of my fingers tracing over the scars on his chest and ripping those wraps off so that I could feast on what had to be beautiful abs aside. She actually laughs when I look back, knowing my face is probably a few shades of red and I just sigh. "Ok but yet you don't seem to have a problem with Jet being so much older than you now." I see her jaw drop a little and I smirk. She didn't think I knew all about the fact that those two had been sneaking off for weeks now. Kind of hard to keep it a secret when she pops up afterwards with barely covered hickies. I was kind of surprised given I thought she and Gajeel were an item but I guess not.

"Lu that's a little different."

I suddenly feel bad when her voice is barely above a whisper. She isn't ready to talk about it and I should have kept my mouth shut I guess. But hell, I just admitted to having a serious crush on Gildarts Clive to her! "How so Levy-chan? Other than the fact that you could actually have a full-fledged relationship with Jet and him..." I pause and glance back over at the tall drink of water with a sigh. "Well, he's a man whore and that's ok. I just…like them older is all I guess."

"Yea…I guess, I didn't think about it that way." Her voice made me turn back and she gave me a frown. "Maybe that's it. I don't want you getting hurt and yea, I don't get the fascination with someone that could be your father."

I reached over and gave a squeeze to her hands. I knew she was concerned about me getting hurt but I am a big girl, I know what I'm getting myself into. "Levy its ok, it's just a crush anyway." I just let the subject drop. She doesn't understand, no one really does. They didn't lose their dad so they don't understand the void that older men fill. She'll never understand that affection from them makes me feel more…complete. Jude never wanted to be around me after mom died, used me as a pawn and when I'd finally forgiven him, realized I still loved him…he was gone. Men like Gildarts filled the empty shoes for me.

"I think I'm going to go find Jet…maybe convince him to come out about the two of us."

I looked up from my thoughts to see she'd already collected her books and was standing to leave. "Good for you! Good luck." She gave me a small smile and turned to walk away but stopped suddenly to turn back for a brief moment. I saw her eyes flicker across the room before they settled on me.

"Don't do anything you might regret. Remember he's also the dad of a good friend."

She just had to bring that up. I know all too well Cana would kill me if I did go after him and she found out. "I know, thanks Levy. Just…could you keep this to yourself?" She gave a quick nod before she hurried towards the door, leaving me to my own thoughts.

He is old enough to be my dad. _But then that's part of his appeal_. He is the father of a very close friend. _But she doesn't have to know._ He's a womanizer. _But that just means he's good in bed._ He'd probably crush me in bed. _Or leave you a quivering mess that's begging for more._ He's fucking massive, the city has to split just for him to come to town. _But then think of just how big THAT is._ He's never here, he comes in for a couple of days and then is gone again._ But wouldn't that make it easier to keep it hidden?_

I shoved my thoughts back down into the gutter they rose up from and reached for my book and smoothie. I needed to get out of here and go do something productive. The team was out on a mission and while it was my choice to stay…just so I could sit and ogle the crash mage…I probably should have gone with them. My thoughts are getting me nowhere and it's not like I'd ever get the courage to act on them anyway. He's nakama, family, a guild mate. Not really the kind I needed to be messing with anyway, right? I should just go write out my frustrations and call it a day, maybe even take a bath and have a little fun to take the edge off.

I pushed up from the table and turned to leave, my eyes drifting back to him one last time and I froze. My brown eyes locked with his onyx orbs and my knees threatened to buckle under the weight of his gaze. The corners of his wide mouth turned up, pulling his lips into a devastatingly handsome grin and I felt my cheeks heat with what had to be a blush. When I returned his gesture with a shy smile, he gave me a wink. Oh god, had he heard me talking to Levy? No, he's too far away. Before I could overthink it, I quickly turned away and all but ran out of the guild hall. I needed to put distance between us before I threw Levy's words out the window and did something I shouldn't.

* * *

><p>I glanced up at the clock and sighed when I realized it was already nine o'clock. The day had been an utter waste. Once I'd gotten home, I tried to write but that got me nowhere. I hadn't been able to keep my mind on the characters or the story in my novel. I'd cleaned up what had to be over a hundred crumpled wads of paper, every single one of them wasted when I realized that the only thing coming out was smut about him and I. It was frustrating to say the least. I cooked myself a simple dinner, not wanting to go to the guild. He'd be there and in the state of mind I was in, I'd most likely rape him. Ok, maybe not rape. It would be kind of hard for little ol' me to take down someone of his size but I definitely would more than likely make a fool of myself. I opted for a long hot bath and at first that had been grand. No Natsu, Gray or Erza busting in but then I realized without them, everything just seemed lonely.<p>

I'm restless and should probably go to sleep but I know that will most likely be futile.

I glance out the open window, a soft autumn breeze blowing in as I take note of the clear sky. Perhaps a walk would do me some good. The streets would be quiet and I could probably wander out to my gazing spot, the stars could always keep me company until I felt tired.

With a quick nod to myself, I push off of my bed and quickly change from my pajamas to a pair of cut off jean shorts and a tank top. I grab a light jacket and my keys, clipping them to a belt loop and quickly head out the door. I contemplate briefly on calling out Plue for the company but with the time, it would just be a waste. I know I could call one of the others out, but they deserved a day off too. So, I set off alone. It's not like I can get lost, I know this town like the back of my hand…probably even better.

I trudge along, seemingly aimlessly as my mind drifts along like the leaves that float on the breeze. I wondered how the team was doing. Probably burning or smashing something to the ground, that is just how Team Natsu rolls. I grin at the thought and a chuckle bubbles up. We're all a complete mess but I love us that way. I wonder how Levy's talk with Jet went. It's so silly that they'd want to hide it, everyone would be happy for them both. Ok, well maybe not so much Droy. Poor guy might feel left out but still. I sigh as my thoughts turn to Gildarts. It's a stupid crush and I know I really just need to push past it, find someone else…more my age. But I can't help that my stomach ties into knots every time the alarm sounds at his arrival. I can't help that, like an excited child, I tear through the streets to get to the guild when I know he's in. I can't help that I salivate just watching him walk or that my downstairs mixer goes into high gear at the mere thought of what he could do to me…or better yet what I'd love to do to him.

"Lucy?"

A deep voice interrupts my thoughts and I look up to find that while my mind drifted along, I'd led myself to a familiar bridge. My brow furrows and I turn around to see the object of my crush walking towards me, a questioning look on his face. Really Lucy? You couldn't have wandered off and…I don't know, gotten lost in the woods? I am pretty sure fighting a Vulcan right now would go over better. "Oh…Gildarts. Um…what are you doing here?" Mental note to self, beat forehead repeatedly against the brick wall when I get home.

I could see amusement in his eyes as a smirk settled onto his lips and he casually gestures behind me. "I live here, so I should probably be the one asking you that question."

My tongue darts out to lick at my dry lips as I watch his move when he speaks. I bet he's a toe curling kind of kisser. I glance back behind me and quaint, but familiar little cabin causes my stomach to drop. How the hell did I end up here? Why me? Of all the places I could have mindlessly wandered off to and my feet chose this destination. Well Lucy, you're in it now…you could always run. "I…well…um…" My mind trips over itself trying to come up with a plausible excuse and I look back with a frown. For the first time in my life, I didn't have a snarky comeback. My words completely failed me.

His deep chested laugh interrupts the chirping of crickets and I try desperately to swallow the knot that seems to be caught in my throat. He's the kind of person who smiles with their whole face, his eyes crinkling in the corner in his mirth. It softened his chiseled features, making him seem less intimidating. The cool night breeze caught his cloak and my eyes follow the movement as if they had a mind of their own. The full, harvest moon illuminated everything as if it were day time and I can clearly make out the ripples of his chest muscles. My mouth is dry when I reach the belt that held his dark, loose fitting pants low on his hips. My fingers itch to slip into the waist band and explore just what the fabric hid from view.

"Were you needing something Lucy? Is everything alright?"

His baritone voice pulls me from my thoughts and I look up to find him studying me with unveiled interest. Of course he caught me staring, but in my defense I really cannot help it. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks again and I give a quick shake of my head. "Oh no everything is fine." Yea right, my knees just might give out if I was to move right now. "I was just out for a walk, wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Oh, I'm sure something was paying attention. Lucy, you just need to get out of here now…and fast. "But I really should get going now."

I made my move to walk around him and his arm shot out, his large fingers wrapping around my wrist. My heart leapt into my throat at the simple contact and I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from shrieking in shock. Ok…maybe a shock and joy. He's never touched me before and being this close I could faintly smell cologne and cigarettes. I could feel his calloused fingers flex a little against my skin and I yearned to feel them sliding up my arm. But, much to my disappointment, he quickly released me and I looked up to find him looking down at me with shock clearly evident in the dark depths of his eyes. I know I must have been imagining things but I could swear that just for the quickest of seconds, a slight pink hue stained his cheeks.

"Um…why….Lucy…uh…" He stumbled over his words as he quickly averted his glance, his eyes shifting quickly before he trained his gaze on the stone walkway at our feet. "How about…um…I'll make some tea. Yea, you could have tea and I'll warm you…I mean the tea will and…"

"Oh you could warm me up too." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. My eyes widen at my slip and I slam my hand over my mouth. What the fuck did I just do? Oh stupid stupid Lucy! I suddenly find myself looking for a hole to crawl in. I seriously just want to die right now. It was supposed to be a thought but my mouth has a horrible, nasty habit of just spitting things out. It's as bad as the people in the guild.

Realizing it's quiet, I venture a glance his way and find him staring at me. At first I think it must be shock but the longer I look, the more I realize it's much more…intense. It almost looks as though he's contemplating my words and his expression is not giving any hints as to which way he's leaning. He licks at his slightly parted lips and I find myself mimicking the action as if it would tell me how his tongue feels.

I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as we stare each other down, waiting for the other to flinch. The tension in the air clings to my skin and while I know I should leave, my feet feel as though they're weighted down.

He's the first to give in as he quickly closes the gap between us and before my brain can register what is happening his lips collide against mine. I feel myself tense against him but it's washed away as his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip. Perhaps his actions finally register in his head because I feel him start to pull away and throwing caution to the wind, I reach up to slip my arms around his neck. My lips part against his and my tongue rises to greet his. He tastes of whiskey and cigarettes and I moan at the masculinity of it.

As if the sound was the cue, I feel his hands slide under my ass to lift me up. The moment my feet left the ground, my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. His tongue swept into my mouth, dominating my own into willing submission as he carried me to the house. My fingers rejoiced as they found his long auburn hair and I melted against his solidly constructed chest, clinging to him as if my life depended on it. Desire and longing ignited in my veins, eradicating any remnant traces of retreat or doubt. I wanted him and there was no going back for me, not until I've had my fill.

My back met a solid surface and he pulled back a little, his teeth nipping at my bottom lip. I licked at his upper lip and felt him smirk against me. "Get the door," he commanded as his lips trailed down over my chin and I shivered against him. His voice was lower than usual, the husky and lust laden sound traveled down to settle right between my legs. Blindly I reached behind me as my head fell back to grant him access to my throat. It was hard to concentrate with his tongue gliding over my skin, his hot breath cooling the wet trail he left behind. I licked at my lips and sighed as the taste of him lingered there. He tasted and felt so much better than I had ever imagined. Deftly, my fingers felt around until they finally came across the knob and with a single twist it opened.

A solid arm came up to wrap around my waist and he clutched me against him as he shut the door behind us. Spinning around, he pressed me back against the door and his lips came back up to mine. His mouth was hungry as our tongues danced to an unheard cadence. I felt his hand slide down my body, just brushing the sides of my breasts, around my waist, and then cupping my ass. He pulled my hips against his, allowing me to feel the evidence of his arousal and I moaned my approval. I could barely breathe and my mouth was dry. I literally was hot all over. He ravaged my mouth with his tongue, causing me to arch my back and push myself closer to him. I was incredibly wet and ready and I had to get my hands on him.

My hands went to his shoulders, my fingers fiddling with the clasps that held his cloak on until finally it released. He moaned into my mouth as my hands freely explored the broad, muscled expanse of his shoulders and dipped down to his back. I could feel the power rippling beneath his warm skin and my nails dug into him as he gave a rotation of his hips. I broke the kiss, a throaty moan escaping my lips as my head fell back against the door. His lips found the sensitive skin of my neck again as he rocked his hips against mine, his cock pressing against my already burning core with every upward thrust.

"More…Gildarts….more."

My plea sounded thick and breathy even to my own ears. But he suddenly stilled against me before his head pulled back. I could see uncertainty in his eyes and his words only confirmed it.

"Lucy…I…we really shouldn't be doing this."

"Why?" I questioned, my stomach suddenly dropping down to my toes.

He gently let me down and pulled away, picking up his cloak before turning away and leaving me standing there. I felt my bottom lip poke out in a pout and I silently cursed myself for saying anything. My mouth had started this and it was possibly ending it as well. So damned close!

"I got a little carried away. I'm sorry, I guess I really am what they say…a filthy old man. You're best friends with my daughter, hell I am old enough to be your old man!"

The regret in his voice made me flinch but there was that whole "he's too old for you" bullshit again. Why does it always come back to that? "You aren't a filthy old man and you don't have anything to be sorry about Gildarts."

He threw the cloak over the back of the large chair that sat in front of the fire place. I saw his shoulders sag a little before he finally spoke again. "No, I do. You're with Natsu and…"

"No, I'm not. He and I are just partners, best friends." Seems a lot of people made that assumption, not that it was a hard one to make. He and I were always together. I love the guy, just not that way.

"Ok still doesn't erase the fact that you're the same age as my daughter and I just came very close to stealing your innocence. By the gods, the guild would kill me."

So THAT'S what this is about! He thinks I'm an innocent virgin. That makes sense, not that it's true. I haven't been with a lot of men, I could easily count them on one hand but I'm definitely not inexperienced.

I glance around his cottage, realizing it was my first time inside of the place. It was sparsely furnished, a small kitchen on the right hand side that housed a table. The sitting area consisted of a lone chair and table, the fire place and a small book shelf. The right side was home to a massive wood frame bed, a single night stand and a chifferobe. There were no decorations to speak of with the exception of the lamps that were lit but then he was rarely here, never staying more than two or three days when he did come home.

My eyes traveled back to him, sweeping up his back side. Despite the wraps he wore, I could make out the muscle definition and I itched to touch him again. His pants, even with a loose fit, molded over what could only be an ass of steel and the bottoms disappeared into the tops of his metal greaves. I knew one to be a prosthetic but even that could not take away from his appeal.

He's leaving in the morning and won't be back until god knows when. I'm here with him, out and away from the town. It's now or never.

"You wouldn't be stealing my innocence Gildarts," I said as I slipped off my jacket and let it fall to the floor. "And really…whose gotta know?"

I saw him stiffen before he turned to look at me. I could see the questions on his face as he tried to comprehend what my words meant. To make them a little clearer, I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. His thin brows shot up in surprise as his eyes raked over my flesh and I couldn't help but chuckle as his mouth mimicked a fish out of water.

"Lu…Lucy! Y-y-you should…um…clothes. Wow."

I've got him.

A playful smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as he watched in stunned silence as my fingers moved to undo the button of my shorts. With a gentle push, the jean fabric easily slid over the swell of my hips before I let them fall to the floor. I could see him struggling to swallow as I stepped out of the growing pile of clothes and moved to stand before him in just my underwear and slip on sneakers. I looked up from under my lashes at him and watched his internal struggle that blazed in his eyes.

"This…you…no one could ever know. You know that right?"

I just grinned at his words and brought my fingers up to trail down the length of his arms, relishing the difference in textures. One warm flesh stretched over bulging muscles, the other partially cool metal that molded into flesh. I saw him watching me closely, his nostrils flaring as I gripped his wrists. "My lips are sealed," I said teasingly as I lifts his hands to my sides.

My words must have tipped the scales. His fingers gripped my sides and he lifted me with ease again, my legs wrapping around his waist and my hands came up to bury in his hair. Our lips met again, our tongues seeking each other out to dance. He carried me with ease towards the bed and he lowered us to the bed top with more gentleness than I would expect. The moment he seated himself between my thighs, his hands were roaming over my skin. The combination of cold metal and warm calloused skin set my insides on fire and I arched into his touch, wanting more.

His fingers trailed down the length of my legs and he slipped my shoes off before he broke the kiss. He pulled back to settle on his haunches as his heated gaze traveled over my body beneath him. I did not think it possible but his warm black eyes darkened further in lust, bright onyx turning to an endless obsidian void.

"I've always wondered what you looked like beneath the tight tops and short skirts you wear."

So I wasn't the only one paying attention. He's been looking at me too.

I tensed and giggled softly as his fingers found the sensitive skin of my stomach, the sound melting into a moan as his hands traveled up. His large hands molded perfectly to my bra covered breasts as he pushed them together and his head dipped. I propped myself up on my elbows to watch as his wide, long tongue snaked out to travel along the valley he'd created. His lips and teeth nipped at my skin and I bit at my bottom lip as he traveled over the almost sheer material of my bra. I could feel his hot breath through the fabric as he hovered over a nipple. I whimpered as he looked up, his obsidian eyes holding me captive as his mouth captured the hard pebble.

His teeth scraped against me as they took the sensitives tips and my hips flexed beneath him when he lightly bit down. My head fell back with a moan and suddenly I couldn't think of one reason I hadn't gotten the courage sooner. His mouth fed on my breasts as if he were starving and he hadn't even removed my bra yet. As if hearing my thoughts, his fingers skirted over the top of the fabric before slipping beneath to pull it down and setting my saliva slicked skin free from its confines.

I gasped as his mouth returned its torture to my newly exposed breasts and my fingers dug into his hair. I tried to pull him closer as I arched beneath his ministrations. I could easily see why so many women flocked to him, his mouth alone was skilled as he licked, sucked and bit at my nipples. Every touch sent shockwaves to my core and my hips bucked against him, trying in vain to relieve the pressure that was building inside of me. His fingers joined in on the torture and I cried out as his teeth captured one nipple, his fingers pinching the other and both pulling in sync. There was no doubting now exactly why he had the reputation he did. I could feel myself quickly approaching an edge, the pain and pleasure driving me to want more.

"God…please Gildarts…"

I felt him smirk against my skin at my plea. What I was asking for, I wasn't sure of at this point. I just knew I needed to feel more of him.

He bit down again, his fingers pinching and twisting in sync and my fingernails dug into his scalp as I cried out again. It hurt but felt so good at the same time.

"So our little Lucy likes a little pain?"

As if to test the theory, he repeated his actions again only harder and he pulled. The pain raced down the length of my spine and exploded between my spread thighs. I saw stars behind my tightly shut eyes as a scream tore from my lips.

"God…YES!"

The small orgasm he triggered took me by surprise and I heard him moan his approval as he moved up to capture my mouth. He swallowed my moans as his skilled tongue swept the cavern of my mouth. My legs wrapped around me as he flexed his hips against me. I could feel the hard length of him pressing against me and I gasped at the feel of it. Even through his pants, he felt huge. My mouth watered at the thought and I arched my hips up against him.

He broke away with a chuckle. "What do you want Lucy?"

His voice dripped with sex and it made me shiver. "More." It was a breathy answer and it made his lips pull up into almost a sadistic grin that caused goose pimples to rise on my skin. He pulled away from me to stand next to the bed. He licked his lips as his hungry gaze traveled down the length of my body before a hand streaked out to grip my ankle. I let out a shriek when he quickly pulled me towards him, dropping my foot when my ass hit the bed's edge.

"Oh I'm going to give you a whole lot more, but first…"

His pause had a brow arching up as he leaned down over my bent body and I suddenly wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into. His grin was playful but a hard edge had settled in his eyes, his touch dominating as his hand slid up my length. He teased my lips with his and chuckled when I tried to get more connection. Before I could comprehend what was going on, his fingers were tangled in my hair and he yanked me down to kneel in front of him.

"Be a good girl and undo my pants."

I swallowed at his command, his sudden change in demeanor making my insides quiver. This was exactly what I'd been looking for, even if I hadn't realized it. He was taking control and I couldn't disobey even if I had wanted to. My eyes stayed trained on him as my fingers undid the buckle on his belt. His artificial hand came to my cheek and he traced my lips with a metal digit. Instinctually, my tongue snaked out to lick at it. The taste was metallic, the feel cold but his eyes widened just a fraction as I took it willingly into my mouth. I saw his lips part ever so slightly as I sucked on it, my tongue sliding over the cool surface.

I felt the button on his pants slip through the hole and my eyes diverted to watch as I slid them down, a gasp escaping as his member sprang free. It was frightening and beautiful, the size and girth perfectly matching the rest of his overly large frame. A thick vein rippled up the impressive length, disappearing just before it reached the swollen, flared head. He chuckled at my shock and I glanced up to see him watching me intently, his lids sagging in lust as he watched my tongue slide along my lips for moisture.

Letting his pants fall, I reached up to attempt to wrap my fingers around his straining manhood. My insides quivered in what I could only name as fear when I realized my fingers could not touch. He was so much larger than any one I'd ever been with, making the others look like babies in comparison. One could probably reason that the cock in front of me somewhat resembled a baby's arm in size.

Not really a time for jokes Lucy.

I shook my head to clear the thought away and slide my fist up the length and I felt him shudder beneath my touch as my thumb came up to brush over the sensitive tip. I marveled at the stark contrast in the feel of it, so different from the rest of his body. While everywhere else on him seemed hard and calloused, marred with scars and marks from his years spent as a mage, the skin on his cock was smooth and velvety. It was more perfectly sculpted that the rest of his glorious body.

With trepidation, I leaned forward to press my lips to the tip and heard his hiss above me. His fingers tightened in my hair as I flicked my tongue over the soft, smooth skin. He moaned and pushed forward as I took the tip in my mouth, my jaw wrenched down with the intrusion. I knew that I'd never be able to take all of him, my mouth too small and his cock too large. But it didn't stop me from trying as I willed myself to relax.

I began a slow bob, my mouth sliding up and down the length, taking more and more of him within me with each pass. He didn't let me have control for long as his hand guided my movements and his hips surged forward to thrust forward. My eyes watered every time he hit the back of my mouth and I felt myself gag when he tried to go further still. I chanced a glance up to see his head tilted back ever so slightly, moans of approval falling on my ears.

"Oh fuck Lucy!"

My lips had pulled back and my teeth grazed his skin. I thought at first that I'd hurt him but he looked down at me with unrestrained lust and commanded I do it again. I wrapped my fingers around his base and purposely let my teeth drag over his skin.

"Holy…fuck you're a good little girl."

Had that been uttered any other time, it would probably be followed by a Lucy Kick. But oddly, it only seemed to stoke the fire between my legs and I pushed my mouth as far down his length as I could possibly take him. His hands held me in place, pushing ever so slightly until he felt my throat clench around him in a gag. He withdrew from my mouth and pulled me up by my hair to stand. Ignoring the fact that my own drool literally dripped from my chin, his lips came down crashing down against mine. The force in which he kissed me took my breath away, his mouth hot and demanding upon my own.

His steel fingers slid along my hip, tracing the flimsy lace fabric of my panties before hooking under to give a rough tug. I let out a small shriek as I heard the lace rip, leaving the fabric to fall loose and easily slip down my thighs. Exposed to the cool night air, I could practically feel myself dripping in anticipation. It shocked me because I don't ever recall being this wet before.

Before I could comprehend much else, he spun me around to face the bed and I felt him press against my back.

"Get up and kneel on the edge of the bed."

His words made my center clench and I did as directed, the high bed dripping gently beneath my knees. A hand came up to rest on my back before he pressed down on my shoulders, directing me to press my head against the mattress. I suddenly felt completely exposed to his gaze, knowing that all of me was on display as his touch disappeared.

"Good girl, now stay just like that."

I waited with bated breath, the silence that settled in was deafening. I wanted to look back at him but when I shifted just slightly, he rewarded me with a hard smack on my ass. My cry of surprise dissipated into a moan, the sting making my center throb. Finally I felt a calloused finger ghost up the length of my slit and I pushed back, wanting more of his touch. He chuckled at my response and his finger dipped between my folds to press against my clit. I moaned and pressed back against the digit as it caressed and swirled over the sensitive nub.

"God you are so wet."

I could only whimper in response as his finger slid back to tease my opening. "Oh god please."

"Please what? What does my good little girl want?"

My fingers clutched at the bedspread as he slid just the tip inside of me before quickly pulling it out. "You…please."

"Me what? Do you want this?"

To punctuate his question, he slid his finger inside of me and I could feel my muscles tense around him. "Fuck…yes!"

His fingers stroked my insides agonizingly slow and when I'd try to thrust back he'd pull away, leaving me panting and begging for more.

"I think you want more don't you?"

"Yes please," I whimpered and he rewarded me by adding another finger. I moaned at the secondary intrusion, his large thick fingers stretching just enough to make me cry out. He moaned in response as his fingers pistoned slowly in and out of me.

"Fuck…you are so tight."

The sound of his voice drove me insane with want, none of my previous lovers had been very vocal. I hadn't realized how much of a turn on it was until now and I showed my appreciation by thrusting back hard onto his fingers.

All too soon, he withdrew his fingers and I groaned in disappointment. He gave a chuckle and tsked as he moved up behind me, his legs brushing against my feet. A hand came to rest on the peak of my ass before I felt the head of his cock brush against my slick folds. The heated touch made me moan as my hips gave a small jerk. He teased me with the tip, rubbing it against my clit until I was shuddering and pleading him for more.

"More what? Tell me what you want Lucy."

My brain struggled to respond as he brushed himself against my opening. "Y-you."

His hand came down against my ass again and I jumped. "What about me? I said tell me what you want."

"Y-y-you…in-inside of me."

Again, his hand smacked against my ass and damn it all of it wasn't making me throb in the most delicious ways. "I want to hear my little girl say exactly what she wants." He teased my opening once more and I couldn't help whimpering.

"Your c-cock…in-inside of me please!"

That must have been the magic words. He lined himself up and without mercy, he buried himself completely inside of me in one thrust. I cried out as my body tensed around him, his girth painfully stretching me to full capacity. It was a stinging, burning kind of pain that had me seeing spots.

"Holy…fuck…Lucy."

I could feel him throbbing inside of me as he held himself still for a few moments. His fingers dug into my skin and I could feel him fighting to maintain control. Finally, after a couple of pregnant minutes, he began to slowly move inside of me. Every thrust brought a new wave of pain and at first I was considering crying uncle. But soon, that pain began to translate into pleasure as his pace started to increase and I was pushing back to meet his thrusts.

The sounds of our combined moans and skin meeting skin filled the small cottage. The smell of sex heavy in the air. "Oh god…that…feels so good," I moaned breathlessly as his hips slammed against mine. I could feel my stomach tightening and the tell tales pressure building between my legs.

I felt a fingers slip into my hair and cried out as they tightened and pulled, bowing my back. "Such a good little girl, you like it when I fuck you don't you?"

"Oh fuck yes Daddy!" The words that left my lips shocked me and I felt his pounding falter. Oh fuck me…where the hell did that come from? Shoot me…

He cut my thoughts off when I heard him growl, his other hand leaving my ass only to wrap his calloused fingers around my chin. For the briefest of moments, fear flashed in my head. He could have easily snapped my neck but instead, it was as if my words set off something inside of him. I only thought he was rough before. He began pounding himself into me, his thrust hard and fast.

I was pulled up against him, one hand using my hair for leverage as his calloused fingers tightened just a little on my throat. I reached back for his hips with my hands and dug my nails into his skin as his merciless thrusts shook my entire frame. The change in angle had him slamming against that sensitive spot inside and I felt the tingle start in my toes.

He growled in my ear as he felt my walls beginning to tighten around him and the fingers on my throat slid down to grip one of my breasts. My whole body began to tremble and I struggled to breathe as the tingle spread upwards. Every nerve felt like it was on the verge of exploding and the pressure in my core was becoming almost unbearable. It felt like I was on the verge of tears as his cock seemed to swell even more inside of.

"That's it Lucy…be a good girl and cum for Daddy."

It was if I was a grenade, his voice the pin and his words the trigger. His fingers capture my nipple and painfully pinched, sending me over the edge. My entire body tense and I was screaming before the sound erupted from my throat. Lights exploded behind my tightly closed eyes, the firework display rivaling any I'd seen at the guild as my body seemed to explode with them. I heard him cry out my name and felt him explode with me before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was floating but groaned as an ache seemed to settle between my legs.<p>

"Finally…I was kind of afraid I killed you."

I popped an eye open to find Gildarts laying naked beside me, the bandages gone and his hair disheveled. I gave a small smile as I tried to roll towards him, my muscles screaming at me. "No, not dead but I doubt I'll be able to walk tomorrow."

I heard him chuckle as he pulled me against him. "Speaking of which…I was just thinking…"

I brought my hand to his chest, my fingers easily sliding over his sweat slicked skin. "Thinking could be dangerous you know."

He sighed and ran his fingers through my hair. "Yea…tell me about it. But I was thinking, maybe you might want to come with me tomorrow."

I raised my head and looked up at him questioningly to which he gave me a shit eating grin. "Um…why?"

"I was thinking you could come and we could work on these daddy issues of yours."

I stared at him for a few before giving him a shrug and laid my head back down against his chest. My mouth pulled up into a wide grin, finally someone who got it. "Ok and we can work on your perverted old man issues…"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I know…my mind is really warped but I'm ok with that.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hugs,**

**Princess Nana**


End file.
